


Attention Please (Belphegor)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Romance, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Oi! She-male! Where’s Bel?”Squalo turned around, hands balled into fists and teeth clenched, “Don’t. Call. Me. That.”“Oh? And what’re you gonna do about it?” You questioned, a mocking smirk on your lips as you winked in a flirty manner towards the older male. He simply twitched, pointed down the hall and walked away, muttering about how he wanted to kill you.
Relationships: Belphegor (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	1. Rain

  * **Genre** : Suggestive, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 220 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Belphegor ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



* * *

“Oi! She-male! Where’s Bel?”

Squalo turned around, hands balled into fists and teeth clenched, “Don’t. Call. Me. That.”

“Oh? And what’re you gonna do about it?” You questioned, a mocking smirk on your lips as you winked in a flirty manner towards the older male. He simply twitched, pointed down the hall and walked away, muttering about how he wanted to kill you.

You laughed it off as you turned towards the direction he had pointed. You found Belphegor standing in the doorway to the balcony, watching the small drops of water fall from the sky and hit the concrete of the balcony. You moved to stand next to him, letting your hand slip into his own.

“Ushishishi~” his grip tightened to an almost painful degree, but you didn’t mind; you had gotten used to it. “The princess doesn’t mind getting wet, does she?”

Before you could respond, Bel had thrown you out into the rain, following after and pinning you to the railing. You scowled at the blonde pressed against you before letting a smirk replace it, “Oh, Bel~? Why do you love the rain?”

“Ushishishi~” Was his only response as his hand moved to cup your breast through the soaking wet shirt you wore. “Take a guess, princess♥~” he whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

* * *


	2. Prisoner

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 235 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Belphegor ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



* * *

You groaned as you stared up at the dark white ceiling. Your nose was running and your whole body ached. “Damn that Bel! If it wasn’t for him – _ah, ah, achoo!_ – I wouldn’t have gotten sick!”

Thanks to Belphegor’s stunt a few days ago, throwing you out into the rain mid-winter, you wouldn’t have contracted such a wonderful cold. Thanks to that, Bel was holding you prisoner in his bedroom, refusing to let you leave for any reason. He’s even gone so far as to lock the door and windows and even handcuffed you so you couldn’t get out of the bed. This didn’t make you feel much better. Actually, it was quite annoying and very uncomfortable.

“Ushishishi~ The princess seems angry~” Bel’s voice was laced with pure amusement as he entered the room, that cocky Cheshire like grin on his face.

You scoffed, sitting up and narrowing your eyes into a glare at the blonde. “Because of you, I’m miserable!”

“Ushishishi~ You shouldn’t blame the prince for your own faults.” He chuckled, moving to lay on top of you. “Your prince is here to save you~”

Despite the rude comment you wanted to throw his way, you simply sighed and let your free hand play with his silky blonde locks. You may have been Bel’s prisoner, but that was a life you were willing to lead, as long as he was by your side.

* * *


	3. Interruption

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Suggestive, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 195 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Belphegor ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



* * *

“Bel, stop!” You whined, attempting to push the blonde male away from you.

He grunted in response, grabbing one of your wrists and slamming it against the wall. He used his free hand to grab a knife and cut a thin line into the skin. “Ushishishi~ The princess shouldn’t tell the prince what to do~”

“The prince shouldn’t be acting so horny when he’s in Squalo’s room!” You hissed, ignoring the wet tongue that lapped up the blood.

“The peasant shouldn’t have had pornographic magazines in plain view. Then the prince wouldn’t have been turned on.”

 _‘Typical Bel, always blaming others_.’

“Ushishishi~” Bel pressed his body further into your own, leaving not a single inch of space between you. Just as you lips were about to connect, the bedroom door slammed open, interrupting your moment to reveal a very pissed off assassin.

“What. The fuck. Do you. Think you’re. doing?” Squalo gritted his teeth in an attempt to calm his boiling rage.

You bit your lip to stop from laughing at the angry male. Bel chuckled, “What’s it look like, peasant? The prince is having fun with the princess♥~”

“VOI! **I’m gonna kill you brats**!”

* * *


End file.
